If Something Should Happen
by hatori's-flower
Summary: Series, Oneshot songfics, First up Yusuke talks to Kuwabara about watching over his family if something should happen to him.


AN: This is a start to a new begininng for me, All my old stories will be deleted soon. If anyone wishes to take them over let me know and they are yours. I'm thinking of continuing one A demon who Loved an Angel but redoing it so this story is unavailable to everyone.

Now I don't own the characters of Yu-Yu-Hakusho but Rioku is my own character. The song is "If Something Should Happen" by Darryl Worley. Enjoy it!

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the porch together sipping beers. Both were unusually quiet, Yusuke knew he needed to break the silence.

"You and me go way back, Sensui, Dark tournament, even Saint Beast, we did it all together." he said staring into the night. They were on Yusuke's front porch. He'd bought the house as a gift for Keiko when they'd married. "So I don't mind telling you I'm scared to death. The doctor said he's operating on the twenty-fifth, it's what dad died of. He was my age then too. They said that medicine has improved, they caught it fast."

"I can't believe it, you said it was nothing when we talked a week ago, a cold."

**Buddy you and me go way back, **

**camp lajun, all through highschool and before that**

**so I don't mind telling you I'm scared to death**

**the doctor's going in on the 25th, **

**it's the same thing my daddy had, thank god they caught it fast.**

"But if something should happen, stop in and say hello to Keiko for me. You and Shizuru and Yukina could always make her laugh. She's gonna need a lot of that."

**But if something should happen, **

**stop in some time and say hello to Katherine.**

**You and Mary-ann could always keep her laughing **

**she's gonna need alot of that**

"Take her to a movie or something, it's going to take some time before she's on her feet again."

**Take her out to a movie **

**it's going to take some time before she's back on her feet**

'Yusuke your talking crazy, you'll be fine.' Kuwabara thought, not interrupting Yusuke's words.

**I know you think that I'll be fine and I'm talking crazy **

**but there's always that chance**

**That's why I'm asking, **

**If something should happen**

"Rioku is growing up so fast, he's nothing like me. He loves school, I can't believe that he'll be ten this November. He told me last night he wanted to play quarterback, I said that I wanted to coach his team this fall. Then the doctor told me this today and I don't know if I'll get that chance."

**Little Nathan's growing up so fast **

**this November he'll turn ten **

**he wants to play quarterback**

**I'm supposed to coach his team this fall **

**but I might not get to after all**

Kuwabara was silent, he knew that Yusuke needed to say this, that it would help in the long-run.

"Promise me you'll play catch with him. He's going to need it."

**he's going to need someone to catch a pass **

**and to throw it back**

Kuwabara nodded.

"Take him to the campgrounds that we went to last year. He had fun there. Throw a line out in the water with him, could you answer his questions about life and love for me."

**oh promise you'll take that boy out camping**

**throw a line out in the water every now and then**

**answer any questions that he has**

Yusuke's voice choked a little on the last words. "Once he gets older, you can sit and have that first cold beer together, tell him some stories from when Kurama Hiei me and you were still fighters. Tell him stories about the good and bad things I did. Help him learn from my mistakes."

**maybe once he gets older**

**you can sit and have the first cold beer together**

**and tell him a couple stories on his father**

**he's always known your my best friend**

**that's why I'm asking**

**If something should happen**

"Your talking crazy Urameshi, you'll live. Your too hard headed to die."

"I hope I do, I want to live until I'm 80, I want to see my son get married, have babies, make more memories with Keiko. But if it's my time to leave, watch over them for me. If something should happen."

**I hope I live until I'm 80 **

**and get to see my son get married **

**and have babies **

**and make a million more memories with my wife, **

**ya buddy I pray your right but if it's my time to leave **

**would you watch over them for me?**

**If something should happen. x3**


End file.
